1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a method for teaching the basic gestures for sports, performances or behaviors.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a conventional method for teaching the basic gestures for sports, performances or behaviors, the trainer typically makes an exemplary performance and then has the trainee conduct his or her performance, and points out their differences orally or physically to the trainee. Various kinds of media are getting popular where the trainer's performances or gestures are recorded with guidance orally or on paper. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,295 issuing Feb. 2, 1993 and herein incorporated by reference, discloses a method including having an exemplary performances or gestures recorded in a video image and overlying the video image over trainee's ones by electronic computation to produce a three-dimensional image for helping teaching performances. The disclosed method involving prerecorded images of exemplary performances did not permit specially effective teaching for trainees of particular ages or body strengths, nor stepwise teaching for the individual trainees with various steps of achievements. The present inventor, Mr. Katayama, also helped make an invention where a trainee's performance is taken as a video image and then is regenerated on a CRT screen in a still picture on which the optimal range of movement of the body or its members and the basic lines or references for the optimal form can be shown, as previously filed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,061 incorporated herein by reference.
In the teaching situation where the trainer makes an exemplary action or performance under the presence of the trainee who then tries to make a performance as guided, a method for showing or U.S. Pat. No. 5,33,061 incorporated herein by reference. In the trainer's and trainee's performances are pictured in 6 to 8 frames in a time sequence with a camera with a plurality of lenses and instantly processable film such as POLAROID (registered trademark) film for making comparative analysis. Although this method permits a picture of the performances to be immediately made because of the characteristics of the photosensitive material, it turned out to be difficult to make the pictures of two persons's actions on separate films in synchronism with each other. The method has mostly not been used for making a comparative analysis between the trainer's and trainee's forms or gestures. No teaching method has been known which permits a comparison of the person's actions and gestures on the spot, thus enabling effectively explaining and questioning thereon.